


The Past Doesn't Have to Make Your Future

by DaughterOfSupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, Mention of Mike/Mon-el because he's a jackass, Mostly Fluff, Very little angst because my heart can't take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfSupercorp/pseuds/DaughterOfSupercorp
Summary: "If our professional relationship is to continue, I’d like to get to know you, just you. If that’s alright?”Kara wasn’t quite sure what she was thinking, she wanted to get started on the article so she could pick her daughter up early, but she found herself drawn and sat back down. “Oh, that’d be nice, Ms. Luthor.”“Just Lena please.”ORThe fic where Kara has a baby and struggles to get by and Lena wants to be all rich and give them the world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 98
Kudos: 868





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely new at all of this so please be nice. Suggestions are appreciated. No beta
> 
> Trigger Warning: Light implication of sexual assault

Kara wasn’t sure what woke her up first; the sharp cry her daughter let out from across the apartment bedroom or her upstairs neighbor going at it like rabbits for the nth nigh in a row. She practically rolled out of bed, barely landing on her feet, and hobbled over to her daughter’s crib in the corner. She must’ve given herself a charley horse in the middle of the night.

The moment her daughter saw her coming to the rescue, she immediately calmed down, much to Kara’s annoyance. She knew her daughter was fine in that moment, but still continued to lift the sleepy six-month old out of her bed. She gently swayed around the room, her daughter’s cries quickly turning into soft huffs. Her daughter, Ellie, looked up at her with those bright blue eyes and sleepy grin that made Kara’s heart melt every time, no matter how much time passed since she was born.

In moments like these, no matter how annoyed she was for her daughter waking her up for some attention, where she loved her daughter the most. It made her feel needed, loved. She also wanted to go back to sleep. Foregoing the crib, Kara settled back into bed with Ellie by her side, guarded by a body pillow to prevent her from rolling off the other side. Kara woke again, this time by the sound of her alarm. She considered sleeping in for another few minutes, but she also remembered who’s responsible for keeping Ellie alive.

Ellie's “father” never stepped foot into the picture. Kara doesn’t even know who he is. She knows he’s the reason she refuses to go to the grocery store alone. The reason why she immediately locks the car door when she sit down inside. The reason there’s a baseball bat next to her bed. Thankfully, Kara couldn’t see one ounce of someone else in her daughter. She inherited her bright blue eyes, _thank God,_ she thought every time they stared back at her. She also has a literal mop of dirty blonde hair on her head. Kara didn’t really know where that came from. From what she knew, Kara was practically bald until the age of two. She figured if this was something inherited from her sperm donor, she’d take it. Besides, it allows Kara to torture Ellie with pigtails and hair bows already.

Kara decided to put Ellie back in her crib to hopefully make up for the lack of sleep from the night before. No one wants a cranky baby. When she emerged from the bedroom, she smelled something burning, more specifically, burning.

“Please tell me that’s the smell of your vegan sausage burning, not my bacon,” Kara groaned as she stumbled into the stool at the kitchen counter. Her sister, Alex, opened the window behind the sink to air the smoke out enough so the smoke detector wouldn’t go off. She decided to cook a nice breakfast for Kara since she finally landed her first big interview with the CEO of Luthor Corp.

“I could just throw out all of the decent food that’s already prepared if you want to have that attitude,” Alex teased.

“Sorry, it’s just, I’m terrified. I’ve done plenty of interviews before. It’s nothing new,” Kara sighed before taking a swig of coffee. She quickly spat it out, “No sugar?!?! Are you trying to poison me?” Kara exclaimed as she poured an unhealthy mix of sugar and hazelnut creamer into the cup, making it about five shades lighter.

“You know not everyone wants to consume their daily average sugar intake in one cup of coffee, ya know?” Alex sat a plate in front of Kara, complete with some salvaged bacon that was for the most part still edible, some shredded hash browns covered with cheese, the way Kara loved them, two eggs, sunny-side up, and some mixed fruit.

“Forget I ever complained, you’re the best!” She started to excitedly eat her food.

That excitement didn’t last long. Kara scrambled around the apartment looking for something decent to wear. _What does one wear when they’re about to interview a damn CEO?_ To make things worse, Ellie woke up and she was _not_ happy. Alex tried consoling the baby as her mother got ready. She tried singing to her, rocking her, changing her diaper, giving her a bottle; nothing worked.

“I think someone just wants their mama,” Alex sighed as Ellie’s cries grew louder.

Kara emerged from the bathroom holding two shirts, “Which one?” Referring to the blue and purple blouses she held.

“You already know that when in doubt, go with the blue,” Alex answered. Ellie grew fussier when Kara appeared to be content with her answer and turned back towards the bathroom. “Hurry up, your kid is growing restless!” Alex called out.

Kara quickly reemerged, wearing the soft, light blue, blouse pair with dark, navy, skinny trousers. She grabbed Ellie, who immediately calmed down in her mother’s arms, and grabbed the barely touched bottle from the kitchen counter. This time, Ellie didn’t turn it down and had it consumed in under ten minutes.

Kara sped down the busy sidewalk of National City, with Ellie sound asleep in her stroller. That was one of the things Kara was truly grateful for when she finally worked her way into reporting, her benefits included access to the building’s daycare facility. But, because Kara wasted so much time trying to pick out the perfect outfit, she of course was late. So Kara moved a little faster than normal down the sidewalk. One block back, the stroller ran over a sizeable rock, nearly sending the two tumbling into a storefront. Miraculously, Ellie managed to remain asleep.

Once inside the CatCo building, Kara dropped her sleeping daughter off at the ground floor daycare and made her way up to the main level praying Snapper wouldn’t notice she was a whole two minutes late.

“Danvers! You’re late,” he spat from his desk, not bothering to look up from whatever it was he was reading.

“I know,” she sighed. “But I finished my last article early,” she set it down in front of him. This time, he looked up at her as if she pissed in his Cheerios. But he looked over the article and surprising didn’t gag for once. “Few technical errors, but I don’t hate it,” he huffed. “Don’t forget your interview with the CEO of Luthor Corp.” Snapper gave her one last once over as she turned around in an attempt to retreat to her desk. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Kara looked down at her outfit in confusion, “Um, yeah. It’s one of my best. What’s wrong with it?”

Snapper gave her a deceiving smirk, “Nothing.”

Kara quickly forgot about her last conversation as she mentally and physically prepared for her interview. She spent days researching their latest product releases and philanthropic efforts. So far knew that Luthor Corp provides more fifty percent more financial support to charities than any other Fortune 500 company, mainly focused on groups that supported women, particularly single mothers, but also LGBTQ groups as well.

_Nice._

She had her list of CatCo issues questions as well as a few of her own that she hoped to sneak into the interview and she was off to Luthor Corp.

Kara walked into the tallest building in National City and was immediately intimidated. She found herself out of place as she was surrounded by a sense of unattainable wealth, but the security guards was at least gentle in his pat down of her. She understood the risks involved in having such a high status and large bank account. Once the security guard directed her to the elevators was when she really started to become anxious. Inside the elevator, her hand shook at a near violent level as she pressed the button for the top floor. She checked herself before getting off. She had her list in hand, she felt her recorder in her bag, and she still smelled okay.

When she got off the elevator, she was met with whom she assumed was the CEO’s assistant.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I have an appointment at one with—” The woman cut her off.

“Ah yes, Ms. Danvers, right on time. I’m Jess, Ms. Luthor just finished her last meeting so you’re free to go in,” her assistant smiled, gesturing to the large door behind her.

_Ms. Luthor?_

“Oh, okay, it was nice meeting you,” Kara gave a weak smile before heading towards the door. Determined to not chicken out last minute, she pushed open the heavy door.

“Oh Ms. Danvers you’ve got something on—” Ignoring the assistant, Kara just continued to make her way into the large, over the top office. There she found the CEO, Ms. Luthor, too invested in whatever she was reading to notice that Kara entered. She took a step forward and gently cleared her throat which quickly caught the woman’s attention.

She quickly got up from her seat to introduce herself, “Hi, forgive my rudeness, sometimes I just get too into my paperwork. I’m Lena Luthor, you are?”

Kara quickly rushed over to the woman to shake her hand, “Kara Danvers, CatCo Magazine.” Lena immediately greeted her with a sweet smile she definitely didn’t expect.

“CatCo huh? They're more what BuzzFeed aspires to be, right?” Lena asked as they took their seats.

“Only we don’t have the quizzes,” Kara laughed as she sat the recorder on her desk. “I guess that’s part of the reason why I was so surprised you weren’t—”

“What? Male? My brother?” Lena smirked.

 _Stop smirking, I might die._ “No, well yeah. I don’t get out much but it’s been awhile since I’ve kept up with anything Luthor Corp. This is the first time I get to write about anything somewhat intelligent. Not about whether or not women should still be getting bangs,” she looked down in her lap somewhat ashamed that the extensive research she did didn’t include the fact that Lena was in charge.

“It’s not problem, really,” Lena softened. “I only took over a six months ago after my Lex was finally given the boot. I understand your confusion.”

That’s when Kara finally put it all together. Lex Luthor, the man who was recently imprisoned for rigging voting machines. Specifically during elections that would determine protections for women’s and LGBTQ rights. It even got to the point where he attempted to rig the last Presidential election. A little rigging is bad of course, but what really put him away was having the whistleblower killed execution-style.

“I just didn’t realize. But you seem to be doing well, how’s it going?” Kara decided to officially start the interview there.

“It’s…going. I mean, I love the job, don’t get me wrong. But it’s a lot. The board is _a lot._ So many are still loyal to Lex or the rest of my family and we don’t really see eye-to-eye on anything. They’re just a bunch of old rich, white men who only care about the things old rich, white men care about: themselves."

“And what are the things you care about? Other than all the cool science tech that you guys are putting out? I’ve seen that Luthor Corp has help fund some noble charities, ones that help women and the LGBTQ community.”

“I don’t think a reporter has ever asked about what I actually care about. It’s always about money or whatever sinister plot one of my family members carried out. It’s refreshing. You mentioned the charities I support. Everyone assumes I’m trying to make up for the crimes Lex made against them, which if that’s what people think, fine. But I honestly want to support the groups I wish I had when I grew up.”

Kara thought about Lena’s words before she finally responded, “So the LGBTQ groups…” Lena just nodded her head, confirming her thoughts. “Do you want me to pull that from the record? I can reword what you just said.”

“I try not to hide who I am, so no thanks, you can keep it on the record. I’m out and I’ll only ever be seen out with women. I don’t associate with men much outside of work.”

_Tell me about it._

“Just try not to be one of those reporters who starts rumors about who I’m dating. I swear it took forever for the people to realize that I’m in fact not dating that Irish actor Colin Morgan. Never even met the dude.”

“Oh, I think I heard about that, except I heard you guys got married,” Kara laughed back into her chair. “But don’t worry, CatCo only publishes relationship topics if it’s already been one hundred percent confirmed.”

“Well I appreciate your professionalism, Ms. Danvers—”

“Kara, please.”

"Okay Kara, you seem like one of the good ones. I’m sure you can answer the majority of the questions on your list by doing a quick google search,” Kara looked down at her list, terrified, because she knew Lena was right. “So I’m going to give you the exclusive on something I finalized in the meeting that preceded yours. We’re renaming the company to L-Corp, and when I say “we” I really mean me and the board who I threatened to terminate them if they wouldn’t let it happen.”

“Wow! You’re really going to let me share that information? Why the sudden change?” Kara sat there astonished.

“Kara, in five minutes you’ve already proven that you are one of the most genuine reporters out there. You actually seem to care, so why wouldn’t I want someone like you to share one of the biggest changes I’ll make in five years? And though it’s a sudden change, I think it’s a necessary change. When one thinks of Luthor Corp, all they think about is the pain and hurt my family has caused or tried causing. Nothing good ever comes to mind, I want to change that. I want the public to trust us again. I want our name to shine a brighter light and I think that changing it to L-Corp will help.”

“So with this name change, does there come a change in the type of future technology? Because in my totally, inexpert opinion, a name change might not be enough. I don’t know much about the previous technology but I’m sure a stray from the original stuff tied to the original name could be more beneficial to your cause.”

Lena sat back in her way-too-expensive office chair, with her tongue curled into a smirk. “I like your thinking, Ms. Danvers.”

“Kara,” she reminded.

Lena bit back a smile, “Kara, I think we’re going to get along in future interviews quite swimmingly. And to answer your question, of course. I want to focus on things that will benefit people, not an ego. And there are some things that my brother comprised that wasn’t _all_ bad. I’m working out the kinks for something right now, but once things start to finalize with it, you’ll be the first to know.”

_I think Snapper might kiss me._

“Well, I think that’s all the questions I have today. You’ve given me more information than I could’ve asked for and I’m sure you’re terribly busy,” Kara got up from her seat to pack up. She noticed that Lena started to almost panic in her seat, glancing down at her watch.

“You still have seven minutes left in your appointment. If our professional relationship is to continue, I’d like to get to know you, _just you._ If that’s alright?”

Kara wasn’t quite sure what she was thinking, she wanted to get started on the article so she could pick her daughter up early, but she found herself drawn and sat back down. “Oh, that’d be nice, Ms. Luthor.”

“Just Lena, please. And Kara, I don't want to be rude but I'm not sure if you noticed or not but you've got some white stain over your shoulder and down your back."

Kara pulled the shoulder of her shirt forward to get a better look. Her face paled when she realized it was a gift from Ellie. "Oh God, I guess I didn't realize that my daughter spit up on me," she laughed as her face reached a bright shade of red. 

Lena's face fell just slightly, "So you have a kid?" Lena handed her a wet wipe which Kara happily took.

"Yeah, she just turned six months. Her name's Ellie," she explained as she tried wiping up the spit-up.

"Pretty name. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to get _this_ personal on the job. Um, how did you get into Journalism?"

After taking a gap year after high school to save money, Kara started attending National City University with an original major in Early Childhood Education. Hanging with the kids all the time was fun, but she found herself looking forward to get composition class that was required for everyone to take. She became close with her instructor and found herself thriving in that class. She knew she enjoyed writing, but she was too terrified to do anything with it. Kara often confided in her instructor about the issues she had with her current studies but then her instructor asked her why she wasn't some sort of English major. Kara knew she didn't want to be a novelist of any sort, but writing felt right. So she finally made the switch to Journalism the fall of her sophomore year and never looked back. 

"Wow, seems like your heart already knew what it wanted," Lena smiled. Suddenly, a ding sounded off from Lena's computer, "Oh, my one-thirty is here." The two got up from their seats and rounded the table to meet each other. "I hope this isn't the last I see you?" Lena smiled, extending a hand.

Kara held back her blush and shook her hand, "I hope not, either."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex calls out Kara's gayness and gayness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's too much dialogue

"So you mean to tell me that Lena Luthor, CEO of Luthor Corp, just decided after five minutes that you're the best damn reporter she's ever encountered so she wants you be the first to share all of their news?" Alex questioned before popping another potsticker into her mouth. 

"Hey, that's your last one!" Kara warned. As the two sisters carried out their weekly sister night, Ellie was sound asleep in her crib in Kara's bedroom. "And she didn't say it like that, Al," she rolled her eyes. 

"Well surely you'll get a raise if you're regularly going to share such exclusive news."

Kara didn't like where their conversation was going. Yes, being a single mother is difficult, no matter the situation. Her reporter's salary wasn't much help, but they got by. That might not be the case if she didn't have access to daycare, which thanks to the power of the almighty Cat Grant, was totally free for Kara to use once she was officially on salary. But with that being said, formula and diapers are fucking expensive. Kara unfortunately could not nurse Ellie. It was a nasty combination of her simply not producing enough and the fact that Ellie has nasty acid reflux, requiring Kara to buy a more expensive brand that catered to her needs.

Kara did have to cut corners as there was no child support to make up for it. She completely abandoned cable, which may or may not have already been the "trendy" thing to do, but nonetheless it saved Kara more money than she would've ever expected. She also gave up eating out and relied on public transit. Kara wasn't much of a driver anyhow. The purpose of ever owning a vehicle was to make the drive from National City to Midvale, but seeing as Alex and Kara always went together, they always opted for Alex's car. Besides, she earned a couple thousand selling that old piece of junk. 

"I mean it'd be nice if Snapper took that into consideration, but I sincerely doubt it," Kara took a sip of red wine. 

"You know you and Ellie can always--"

"I know, I know. We're not moving in. You and Kelly _finally_ found a place of your own together and I want you two to enjoy that. Besides, I'm not too sure how sanitary it'd be since I know you two have probably banged on every surface of your apartment." Alex choked on some wine, loud enough to wake Ellie. 

"See, now look at where your teasing got you!" Alex laughed as Kara got up to tend to her daughter. Kara returned, with a now calm, sleeping Ellie, and carefully sat back down. Kara didn't say anything for a moment as she just stared at her daughter and envied over her long lashes. "Thank God she looks just like you," Alex chimed in. 

Kara smiled as she wiped some crazy hair out of her daughter's face, "Yeah," she sighed, "Lena found out about her."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"No? I don't know. She only came up because _someone_ decided my outfit was a little too plain this morning and decorated it with some glamorous spit-up. Of course, I didn't notice until Lena finally told me," Kara face palmed. 

"You mean to tell me that you interviewed the richest person in all of National City covered in spit-up?" Alex cackled. 

"Don't be mean!" Kara pouted. "Anyway, after I told her, Lena almost seemed disappointed and immediately changed the subject. I mean, she did brush it off by saying she didn't mean to get _that_ personal, but it still felt off. Should I feel weird?"

Alex tried holding back her smirk, "So an openly gay women invites you to a friendly conversation after you finish up her interview but suddenly seems a little shut off when a kid is brought up? Sounds gay," she laughed.

"It's gay to not like kids?"

"Do you not remember the reason why I couldn't marry Maggie? Anyway, what implication does having a biological kid usually mean? Remember that it takes two to tango," Kara drew a blank. "Seriously?" Alex questioned. "She thinks you're either married or straight."

Kara was definitely _not_ straight. She didn't even think of the implications Ellie might leave with people. Kara hadn't been with anyone since _that night_ and even before then she didn't get much action. "What are you implying, Alexandra?"

"First of all, don't ever call me that again. Did you forget that I work for the FBI? I can make it all look like an accident." Kara just stuck her tongue out at her. "Second of all, I know you two barely know each other, but it sounds like Lena may be interested in something more than professional."

Kara choked on nothing, jostling Ellie in her arms. The baby's eyes shot open and the two adults sat still, praying she'd go back to sleep. Thankfully, their prayers were answered when she quickly closed her eyes again. Kara exhaled, "No she doesn't."

Alex couldn't ignore the blush rising up Kara's cheeks, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Kara brought Ellie higher up on her chest in an attempt to hide from Alex was about to say next. 

"You want her!"

"I barely know her, Alex. Besides, I've got enough on my plate," Kara explained, looking down at her daughter. 

"Deny it all you want, but honey, I know gay panic when I see it. Just pay closer attention during your guys' next interview."

"Okay, I can do that."

Kara didn't get to prepare for her next interaction with Lena. For the first time in awhile, Kara had her first Saturday free from any work obligations and she planned to make the most of it. It was mild fall day, probably one of the last days before fall turned ugly, meaning it was a perfect day to take Ellie to the park.

Kara knew Ellie couldn't give a rat's ass what they did together because she always sleeps through at least half of it. But she did always enjoy the baby swings. Kara stuffed her into the swing, wrapped up in her baby blanket to prevent her from flailing around as much. The moment Kara pulled the swing back slightly, Ellie immediately fell into a fit of giggles. Kara didn't know if she just thought the motion was fun or if she liked the feelings of the wind rushing past her face. Regardless, Kara would do anything to see her baby smile. 

Next, Kara walked down the street to a cozy little used bookstore she frequents. It's not often that Kara spend much money on herself if it's not food related, but this was the one place where she felt okay to treat herself. Of course, she always made sure to pick up a book for Ellie. She recently started teething and her favorite thing to chew on are her books, leaving some of them in too poor of a condition to keep around. Karafound a copy of her childhood favorite, _Tingalayo,_ one that had not yet been added to Ellie's evergrowing library. Kara decided this would be Ellie's pick. She eventually made her way down to the adult fiction section. She'd recently finished _Mrs. Dalloway_ by Virginia Woolf and found herself quite taken by her writing, so she decided she might look further into Woolf's work. Ellie sat contently on Kara's hip as she read through the summary of _Orlando: A Biography._

"I see you have good taste, Ms. Danvers," a voice announced from behind Kara, startling her. 

Kara jumped, spooking Ellie, who let out a quick whine, "Lena, hi! Uh, what are you doing on the rent-controlled side of town?" she questioned, rocking Ellie a bit in efforts to calm her down. 

"This is my favorite bookstore. I always make an effort to stop by if I have a few hours free. Besides, I'm pretty sure this place stays in business because of me. And this must be Ellie," Lena now focused her attention to the baby in Kara's arms. 

"Yep, she's a little grouchy. You startled me and I guess I scared her. Also it's close to her nap time so that doesn't help. Can you say "Hi" to Miss Lena, baby?" Kara tried turning so Ellie could face her but her daughter, stubborn as ever, decided to bury her face into Kara's shoulder.

"She's adorable," Lena cooed. "I'm about to run down the street for some coffee if you two would like to join. My treat," Lena offered. 

"I'd love to but can I get a rain check? If we're not home in ten minutes, all hell will break loose with this little one."

"Oh, of course. How about you type your number into my phone so we can set something up later. I'd hate for Miss Ellie to miss any of her nap," Lena handed her phone over and Kara quickly typed her number in. "I'll text you later letting you know it's me."

"Okay. It was nice seeing you Lena."

"You too, darling!" With that, Lena walked out of the book shop, leaving Kara to her thoughts. 

_Wait, she asked for my number, that slick bit--_ Ellie let out another whine, reminding Kara who really is the boss. She quickly paid for her things and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I've never written or posted a fic before, so taking the leap was quite terrifying. I don't have a set schedule for updates, however I do plan on posting at least once a week. I guess it's a good thing I have all this time on my hands since we're under quarantine. Again, suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> STAY SAFE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick baby, Kelly appears, Lena Luthor is filthy rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

Kara's day couldn't be any worse. Ellie was sick, like _sick_ sick. She was stuffy, definitely running a fever, and crying to the point she started vomiting. To make things worse, Snapper was PISSED. Even though she didn't have any missing deadlines, he didn't think a sick kid was an excuse for missing work, even if she could literally complete all her work from home. He clearly didn't have any kids. 

"I know, baby, I know you're icky," Kara tried soothing a diaper-clad Ellie as she tried giving her a bottle. "You still have to eat something." Ellie's sweaty skin clung to her mother, just adding to her discomfort. Kara didn't know what to do at this point. She couldn't get her fever down, no matter what she tried. Any time she tried laying her down, Ellie's cries just grew louder to the point that the elderly neighbor checked up on them to see if everything was alright. Kara managed to give Ellie a small dose of Motrin without much of a protest, in hope of lowering her fever or knocking her out to sleep some of it off. Thankfully, Ellie's eyes started to droop and soon passed out in Kara's arms. Kara grabbed one of her baby blankets to cover her as she slept soundly on Kara's chest. Kara played with one of her daughter's sweaty curls before dozing off herself. 

Kara woke to the sound of choking. She looked down to see that Ellie vomited on her chest but noticed her daughter's face, it was a purplish blue. 

"Oh God!" Kara cried as she tried clearing Ellie off and patting her back in hopes of clearing her airways. Kara didn't think. She couldn't think. All she could do was grab her keys, a jacket, and wrap Ellie up before literally sprinting out onto the streets towards the hospital, which by the grace of God, was literally one block down. Ellie's condition didn't improve as she rushed through the doors of the emergency room, where Ellie was taken back almost immediately. 

"I don't know what happened. She's been sick all day but she finally went down for a nap. I guess I dozed off too and then I woke up to vomit on my chest and her barely breathing," Kara frantically explained to the nurse. 

"Sounds like she aspirated, so she inhaled some of the vomit. You'll need to wait out here ma'am, we're going to get your daughter's airway clear before doing a set of x-rays to be sure she's alright. Someone will be out here soon to bring you back. Your daughter is in the best hands so trust that we'll take extraordinary care of her," with that, the nurse followed the team that wheeled Ellie back, leaving Kara a blubbering mess in the waiting room. Kara found a chair in a secluded corner and just broke down. It was her fault technically, she shouldn't have fallen asleep. She should've monitored Ellie, who knows how long the poor baby choked.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and called Alex, who picked up on the second ring, "Hey Kara, something wrong? Ellie feeling better?" Kara couldn't answer. She just incoherently sobbed into the phone. "Is Ellie okay?" Alex asked, suddenly more concerned. 

Kara thickly swallowed, calming down enough to respond, "We're at the hospital. We both fell asleep and I woke up to her choking and turning blue. Alex, she wasn't breathing," Kara broke down once again. 

"Okay, Kara. Listen to me. Stay where you are. I won't be able to leave the office for a couple hours but I'll call Kelly and send her down. Just try to calm down, I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you," she hung up, not waiting for her to respond. Kara didn't know how much time passed. She sat in the oddly barren room, alone. The only thing keeping her company was the way-too-old coffee maker in the corner, letting out the occasional drip. She sat bent over, head in her hands, and rocked herself, or shook. It was hard to tell. She didn't make a sound, except for the occasional sniff. She heard a slight commotion at the front but didn't look up, until she heard heels clicking over towards her. 

"Kara, hi. I left as soon as Alex told me," Kelly greeted, taking the blonde into her arms. The two sat down and Kara retold everything that happened, struggling to fight back tears. "Honey, you didn't know that would happen. Falling asleep was an accident and when you realized something was wrong, you took the best action to make sure your daughter was okay. That's all you could do."

"She could've literally died in my arms, Kelly. God, I'm a fucking idiot. I could've killed her--"

"But you didn't." Kara chose not to respond. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know how okay we'll be when those hospital bills come through. CatCo's health insurance doesn't include emergency visits," now Kara started to regret not moving in when Alex offered. Alex explained that if Ellie lived under the same roof as her, she could add Ellie to her health insurance plan, one of the best policies that money could buy. But Kara, stubborn as ever, wanted to prove herself as a capable mother. 

"Ms. Danvers?" a nurse called out. Kara shot straight up and made her way over to him. "Your daughter is perfectly fine, but we do need to keep her overnight for observation. She does run the risk of having significant fluid build in her lungs, so we have her on some antibiotics to prevent infection. Only one person is allowed back with your daughter so I'm afraid your friend can't join you," the man gestured towards Kelly. 

"It's alright. If you want, I can drop by your apartment and pack a bag for you guys and maybe bring back some food. I know what you guys like," Kelly offered. 

"That'd be great, thank you so much for everything," Kara hugged Kelly goodbye before being led back with the nurse. She was brought into a small recovery room where she found Ellie having her diaper changed by a female nurse. Kara choked back a sob when she saw the state of her daughter. She had wires sticking on different parts of her body, she wore a baby-sized hospital gown, she assumed was meant to keep Ellie from grabbing the aforementioned wires, and she even wore those silly, non-slip socks that every hospital patient is required to wear, even though Ellie is nowhere even close to walking. When the nurse finished changing her diaper, Kara gladly took her daughter into her arms and refused to let go. 

A few hours later, the same male nurse from earlier walked in. "I'm seeing you're getting all the necessary cuddles in," he chuckled. "I don't think I properly introduced myself yet, I'm Winn, and I'm going to be the one doing most of the checking up on little Ellie. I just want to start by saying to not beat yourself up over this. The way I understood it, Ellie was safely asleep on your chest and she must've just tired you out. We're human. Under normal circumstances, she'd be relatively safe, however you couldn't predict her vomiting in her sleep."

Kara didn't really respond, she just nodded her head at what Winn told her.

"With that being said, you were extremely lucky. We managed to clear her airway pretty well but the fluid in her lung already developed in a short time. Had you not woken up, I don't know if this is the conversation we'd be having right now. We have counselors who help people deal with these situations. It was a traumatic event for both of you, probably more for you. We have the necessary resources if you'd like to seek them."

"I, um, already see a therapist regularly, so I think I'll make do already, but thank you." Kelly referred Kara to a trusted coworker of her's who helped people deal with the type of trauma she experienced. She probably wouldn't even go if it weren't for the fact that her connections to Kelly discounted the overall costs enough that her health insurance would cover the rest. Kara couldn't deny it wasn't helpful, but it's not fun talking about one's problems.

"Is there someone you can call? I know no one is allowed back here with you, which does suck, but I'm sure you can use a friend right now." 

_Friend._ Kara first thought of Alex, who briefly stopped by with Kelly to drop off the overnight back and some much needed comfort food. But then she remembered Lena, who she planned to meet for coffee in a few days. She didn't want to bother the busy CEO, so she shot a text to her first. Lena responded with a FaceTime request. 

"Kara, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena smiled through the phone. Lena looked closer into the phone and her face changed slightly, "Are you in a hospital?" she questioned. 

"Yep," Kara softly, shakily, answered. Again, Kara retold the events of that day, only shedding a barely noticeable tear. 

"And which hospital are you at?" Lena questioned. 

"Luthor Children's Hospital," Kara shot off without thinking. 

"Duly noted. Is there anything I can do for you? Need me to stop by?"

"No, I can't ask you to do that. You've got plenty of work on your hands, I'm sure."

"If you're sure..." she trailed off. "Are we at least still on for coffee on Friday?"

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't miss it," Kara weakly smiled, trying to hide her excitement.

"Well, I'll leave you to tend to Ellie. I hope she gets to feeling better. And you, get some rest. You looked horrible," Lena joked. 

"Okay, I'll see you on Friday. Buh bye."

Kara received the much dreaded email from the hospital the morning after Ellie was discharged. Who really needs to charge four grand for x-rays? And the stay itself was another ten grand. Kara wrote down a reminder for herself to call them asking for an itemized receipt. She continually grew more frustrated reading charge after charge, until she got to the last one. It was a negative number, an extremely large one at that. Large enough that the end balance came out to exactly zero. There was no way it could be right. It had to be a mistake, but then Kara heard her phone vibrate. 

**Isn't it nice knowing someone with their name on the side of the hospital? ;) -- L**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I live in America with this shitty healthcare system?
> 
> Coffee date is next


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee date cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the happiest with this chapter but I needed to get it out of my system  
> No beta

With Ellie on the mend, Kara agreed that it'd be okay for Alex and Kelly to babysit while she was out with Lena. And who was she to deny them of their niece? They'd been pestering Kara for some much needed baby snuggles, but she was still too paranoid. Now she didn't have an excuse. Kara agreed to meet Lena at six that evening, barely giving Kara enough time to haul Ellie home and change into something more coffee date "appropriate." Kara didn't even know if it was an actual date. They did agree to meet at a set location, at a specific time, with the sole purpose of spending time and getting to know each other better. Regardless of whatever it was they were doing, Kara slipped into her faithful dark wash jeans, a green flannel, and some converse, before anxiously waiting for her sister and her girlfriend to arrive. 

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door before Kara could get too antsy. "Hey, we're here!" Alex announced into the tiny apartment. Ellie was sound asleep in her swing, not at all bothered by the sudden ruckus. Alex immediately hurried over to the sleeping baby with much enthusiasm.

"Alex, for the love of all that is holy, if you wake her up before she's ready, Kelly's gonna end up single by tomorrow. And that's a promise. She just went down. Kelly," Kara directed her attention to the other woman setting their stuff down, "Make sure my kid survives while I'm gone."

Kelly laughed, "Kara, we watch her all the time. She'll probably sleep the entire time you're gone."

"Yeah, little sis," Alex draped an arm around Kara's shoulders, "It's not like we're teaching her how to fly or anything."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Kara huffed. 

"Don't worry about us. It's time you focus on your date," Alex teased. 

"It's not a _date_ ," Kara clarified as she grabbed her purse before opening the front door. 

"Try telling that to your girlfriend," Kara just rolled her eyes as she bit back a smile before she finally left. 

Kara arrived at the small coffee shop promptly five minutes early and was surprised to see that Lena was already there with both of their orders. 

"I had a last minute cancellation so I took the liberty of getting your order. Chai latte, correct?" Lena raised an eyebrow. 

Kara sat down and pulled her purse into her lap. "Oh, yeah. Thank you!" Kara pulled out her wallet, "How much do I owe you?" she asked as she started pulling a few bills out. 

"Don't worry, it's on me. Perks of being friends with a billionaire," Lena sweetly smiled.

 _Please stop doing that._ "Speaking of money then, I can't thank you enough for taking care of the hospital bill," Kara choked up, willing herself not to cry. 

"It was the least I can do, honestly. Besides, Lex ran the prices up on that place to a ridiculous level." Kara didn't even fault Lena. Kara knew how Lena's brother was, all about making a pretty penny. "I planned on getting started on this later, but I'm working on making visits at our hospital more affordable. It literally costs a dollar to produce a bag of saline, yet my brother insisted that people needed to spend at least three hundred for just one. And it's L-Corp," Kara hadn't quite gotten used to the name change yet, "We literally make the majority of the products and equipment the hospital uses. There's very little outsourcing. And I didn't want someone I personally care about to be affected like that under my watch."

"I don't want to be a charity case," Kara asserted a little harsher than intended. 

Lena's face softened, "You're not my charity case. I've been waiving the bills for everyone who needs it. It's practically pocket change to me. But I do care about you, I don't want to add to any stressors in your life," she smiled. "Besides, I like helping a...friend...out." It was almost a question. 

"I really do appreciate everything you've done for us, Lena. Just don't spoil us rotten," Kara lightened up. 

"Anyway, how is Ellie? Is she back to her chipper self?"

"Chipper?" Kara laughed, "She's back to her old, sassy self if that's what you mean. The antibiotics seemed to work, so there was no infection, and she hasn't developed pneumonia. She's a little more clingy, but that quite honestly could just be me. I'm so paranoid that I have her back sleeping my bed with me. Her crib is already in my room, but if something happened to her..." Kara choked herself up, unable to finish. 

Lena reached across the table and gently rested her hand onto Kara's, "I don't know how many times you need to hear this but you are the best mother to that little girl. I wish I grew up with a mother half as kind and caring as you. Ellie's lucky. Anyway, enough with this heavy talk. We're here to relax."

Kara smirked, "What's your opinion on potstickers?"

The two remained seated until the manager kicked out since they stayed past closing time. Not yet ready to call it quits, the two adults took a walk down towards the park. Christmas season neared, meaning the lampposts were adorned with wreaths and lights were strung everywhere. It was truly a scene from a Hallmark movie. They passed their favorite bookstore which was sadly closed. Lena had a book recommendation in mind for Kara, but that would have to wait for another date. They made their way down to an empty playground and Kara's eyes lit up. 

"We have to go on the swings!" Kara grabbed the CEO's hand and pulled her towards them. 

"Whoa Kara, slow down! I'm right behind you," Lena giggled for probably the first time in years, but Kara didn't need to know that. Lena happily took the swing next to Kara but that's where her playfulness ended. Not because Lena wasn't enjoying herself but Lena didn't know what to do with herself, literally. She just sat there, watching Kara enjoy herself.

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Kara teased and stuck a tongue out as she went higher and higher. 

"Well you kinda won the bet already," Lena sat there dejected. 

"C'mon, you aren't that rich that you don't know how to swing, do you?" Lena chose not to answer. "Holy crap, no wonder you had a miserable childhood," Kara drug her feet along the gravel, effectively slowing her down. "Just watch what I do." Kara walked her swing back before sitting back down and lifting her feet off the ground. She showed Lena how to stick her legs out and lean back as the swing moved forward and then tucked her legs under and lean forward as the swing moved back.

Lena copied Kara's movement, quickly getting the hang of things, "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed. Soon enough, Lena started to out-swing Kara by a few inches, bringing out the competitive side in Kara. Kara pumped her legs faster but it was no use. Lena Luthor, the person who learned how to swing not even five minutes ago, is already better than her. 

"Hey, I'll teach you one last trick," Kara started, catching Lena's attention. Kara took one final swing back before jumping out at the highest point forward, perfectly landing on her feet. 

"No way, I'll break an ankle," Lena started dragging her feet, preparing to get off. 

"C'mon, it's fun! Besides, if things go awry, I'll be here to catch you. I won't let you get hurt." Emboldened by Kara's sweetest, Lena started to pick up speed and get some height beneath her. Once she thought she was high enough, she mentally prepared herself for the pain of a potentially broken ankle, or ego. "Remember to jump right before you get to the highest point." With that, Lena jumped. And like Lena thought, she miscalculated the jump, sending her face forward into the gravel. Except Lena didn't face plant. Instead, she found herself out of breath, perfectly safe in Kara's arm. 

"I told you I would catch you."

The pair headed back towards the main sidewalk and ended up back in front of the coffee shop. "This is where I texted my driver to pick me up," Lena stated. 

_Of course this freakishly rich, freakishly hot woman has a driver._ "Um, I can wait with you until he gets here, if you want," Kara offered. It's not that she was upset that the night was coming to an end, but she didn't want to be left alone on the streets, late at night. She definitely didn't think this through and became more anxious. The sound of a very expensive car snapped Kara out of her thoughts and started to panic a little more. 

"Where's your car parked? We can drop you off on the way," Lena offered. 

"Oh, uh, I- I just walked here. I know my way back," Kara nervously explained. 

"Kara, it's late, and you definitely don't need to walk. Frank can drop you off at your place since you live a little further than me." Kara didn't want to argue with the woman who is offering to save her from a potential panic attack, so she just hopped into the back seat before Lena joined her. The ride was silent for the most part. Kara's phone buzzed in her her purse. She could barely make out the message:

**Alex: We have an overnight bag. Have fun!!**

For being such a fancy car, it was a little cramped in the back. It was obvious this car was really only meant for just Lena alone in the back. Their knees occasionally bumped together if they rounded a sharp turn and they found themselves inching closer to the middle. Their fingers brushed, but Kara tried ignoring how soft she could tell Lena's hands were. It became harder to ignore when she felt Lena shift, her fingers were now on top of Kara's. The blonde couldn't breathe, but in a good way. She was pretty sure Lena could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. When Lena didn't feel any signs of protest from Kara, she took action that Kara would swear gave her an actual heart attack. She curled her fingers under Kara's and kept them there. They were holding hands. _On purpose!!!!_

Frank pulled up to the front of Lena's high rise way too soon for Kara's liking. But Lena didn't move right away. They stayed there for a moment, neither sure what they really wanted to do next. But then Lena turned to face Kara. Kara wanted to scream, or vomit, or run out of the car, or kiss--

"Would you like to come up with me?" Lena husked. Kara didn't dare say no, as she followed Lena out of the vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll start heating things up in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing heat up and cool down quickly
> 
> TW: Discussion of sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This played out in my mind way better

Kara felt out of place immediately when she entered the apartment. It screamed "L-Corp," not "Lena Luthor." It wasn't a home, just a place where someone with a lot of money lives. Kara sat down on the white couch that's worth more than Kara's entire apartment building. 

"Would you like something to drink? I've got red, white, blush; bourbon if that's more your taste," Lena went towards the kitchen, opening a cupboard and pulling out a tumbler. 

"Um, some blush would be okay, thank you," Kara nervously answered. She understood the possibilities of this. Lena quickly returned with drinks in hand. She took a sip of her own drink, bourbon of course, three fingers high. She sat close to Kara, who was visibly nervous as she sipped her wine. Kara hadn't had a sip of alcohol since she found out she was pregnant with Ellie. Just one glass would do her over for the evening. They weren't as close as they were in the car but it was enough that Kara could feel Lena's warmth.

"You know, I worried for a while," Lena admitted, encouraged by the burning of alcohol. 

Kara swallowed, "Worried about what?"

"That I um," Lena blushed, not looking Kara in the eyes, "I was coming on too strong, or that I was misreading signals," Lena laughed nervously.

"And what gave you that impression?" Kara tried hiding her smirk. 

"Well when you first told me about Ellie, well I guess I assumed--"

"I'm single!" Kara immediately cut Lena off, "And definitely not straight," Kara took a longer sip of wine for encouragement. 

"Okay, thank God!" Lena comedically sighed in relief before taking another sip. She then scooted closer to the young blonde, too close to finish the night as less than "friends."

Kara finished her glass, which before was still half full, before meeting Lena's face, just inches apart. "Lena?" Kara whispered as she brushed some stray hairs out of the CEO's face. 

Lena met Kara's gaze, she started to lean in, "Can I..." she trailed off. Kara answered by pressing her lips to Lena. It was slow, almost practice-like, but then Lena ran her fingers through the blonde's hair, pulling her closer, deeper. Kara moaned into Lena's mouth as the heiress pulled herself onto Kara's lap, effectively straddling her. Kara gently rested her hands on the brunette's hips as she slowly ground down, creating beautiful friction between them. Kara finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"Was that okay?" Lena breathed out, caressing Kara's cheek. She didn't answer, only to grab the back of Lena's neck and reattach her lips. Lena started to shift, moving the two of them to lay down on the couch. Lena bracketed Kara's legs, providing some much appreciated pressure to Kara's core. Lena started to kiss down Kara's neck, with her fingers dancing along the bottom edge of Kara's shirt. Without protest, Lena slipped a hand under Kara's shirt and was met with a set of rock hard abs that she didn't anticipate. 

Soon, their actions became sloppy and frantic. Lena felt Kara reach up to cup her clothed breasts, causing her to let out an almost embarrassing moan. Lena removed her hand from under Kara's shirt and moved further south. She started fumbling with the zipper of Kara's jeans, unsuccessful in prying them open, so she tried slipping her hand under the waistband instead. That was until she felt Kara stop and completely stiffen. Lena looked up to check on Kara, who had begun to shake, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Lena immediately moved off the young blonde, "Hey, are you okay?" Lena asked, full of concern. Kara didn't answer, but instead stood up and started to pace. "Was that too much too fast?" Lena started to panic, her own tears threatening to form. Kara still didn't answer. She continued to pace around until she popped a squat in the corner next to the large window. She tucked her knees into her chest and started rocking slightly. 

Lena slowly approached Kara, careful to maintain a safe distance. She crouched down to be eye-level with her. Kara barely lifted her head but Lena could see the fear in Kara's eyes and on her tear stained face. Lena didn't want to panic her even further but she didn't know what to do. She looked around to see if there was anything to comfort her. She secretly cursed herself for having such a cold apartment. She then saw Kara's purse by the front door.

"Kara, I'm going to call your sister," she explained before leaving the girl's side. She hurried over to retrieve the phone but internally cursed because she didn't know the passcode. She very well could've stuck Kara's thumb on it but she didn't know if touching her would make things worse. But then she noticed the lock screen photo: a homemade, six month picture of Ellie who was smiling on a blanket with all the months listed out. Lena remembered Kara posting that picture on Instagram and then the light bulb went off. Ellie's birthday. It only took Lena one try before she unlocked the phone. 

Lena couldn't for the life of her think of Kara's sister's name, so she meticulously scrolled through Kara's messages before she finally found Alex's text from earlier. She clicked the call button and Alex answered before the second ring. 

_"Do I need to kick her ass?"_ Alex answered. _"Or did someone finally make a move?"_

"Alex? This is Lena. Something's wrong with Kara. I- I- I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure she's having a panic attack," Lena barely managed to stutter. 

_"Shit shit shit,"_ Lena heard Alex whisper. _"Send me your address, I'm coming to you. Stay on the phone with me,"_ Alex instructed. Lena put her phone on speaker to send the address. _"Before you do anything, make sure you tell Kara what you're doing. She cannot be caught off guard. Slowly approach her and tell her you're coming to her. When you get to her, sit down at her level. Then you need to wrap your arms around her like you're holding on for dear life. The pressure will help calm her down. Remember to tell her what you will be doing. Okay?"_

"Got it."

_"I'm going to hang up now. She might snap out of it, she might not, so leave the front door unlocked. See you soon."_ Alex hung up and Lena shot off a message to security about Alex's arrival. Lena put the phone away before she followed Alex's instructions. Kara didn't seem to protest when Lena finally put her arms around her. She did as she was told and held on tight. She could feel Kara start to relax before she eventually dropped her head onto the Luthor's shoulder to cry it out. 

"Hey, I'm here. You're okay, just let it out. I won't let you go unless you want me too. Everything's going to be alright," Lena soothed, starting to gently rock Kara. Eventually, Kara calmed down and pulled away. 

Kara wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry, Lena. You shouldn't have had to see that," she started working herself up again. She got up off the floor, "I should just go."

"Actually, I kinda called your sister already. She's coming to get you and she sounded scary over the phone, so I'm not going to let you leave. I'm here though and you can talk to me if you want. You don't have to. I can make you some tea if that'd help you relax." Lena offered. 

"I think I'd like a glass of water," Kara said flatly before returning to the couch. Lena quickly grabbed Kara a small glass before returning to her side, careful to maintain her distance. 

Kara took a swig, "I'm not going to bite you, ya know?" she awkwardly laughed. 

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable," Lena explained. "You had me worried back there. Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong," she started, considering the rest of her answer. "But I guess I was reminded of some old trauma when you eloquently tried shoving a hand down my pants," she shakily finished. 

"Oh my God!" Lena cried out when she understood the implications. "I should've asked, or not done anything at all. God, I am so, so sorry, Kara," tears pooled in Lena's eyes. 

"Hey, none of that," Kara weakly smiled, resting a hand on top of Lena's. "I wanted that as much as you. I just didn't anticipate it bringing on a panic attack. I haven't had one in awhile, especially since I had Ellie."

And that's when it clicked for Lena. It explained so much, too much. "So Ellie is..." Lena didn't want to finish her question. 

"Yep," popping the p. "I was out late getting Alex some groceries because she was down for the count with pneumonia, so I offered to get her a few things. I literally was one block from Alex's apartment when I noticed something was off. Before I could even think about doing anything, I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me into this dark alley. I tried fighting him off, I swear, but he already had me on the ground with a hand wrapped around my neck. I could barely breathe, let alone scream. I couldn't really see him. I know he's white and has thick, dark hair. I'd definitely recognize his voice if I heard it again, but it was hard to describe. My mind pretty much shut down before he really _did_ anything. I guess that's why I panicked when I did. The last I remember of him was him shoving a hand down my pants." 

With that last tidbit, Lena let the tears fall, "I'm an idiot! God, I'm so stupid. I totally understand if you don't want to see me again," Lena went off. Lena was surprised to feel that Kara was now hugging her. "You know, I'm the one supposed to be comforting you right now, right?" Lena smirked in Kara's arms.

"I thought that tonight was going to prove that we should _both_ be each other's comforts. Lena, I had an amazing time tonight, and I'm sorry that my head got the best of me. I hope this doesn't change anything."

Lena pulled away slightly just to lean in again and press her lips on Kara's, "Does that clear anything up for you?" Lena smirked. 

Kara pressed a kiss onto Lena's forehead, "Yes, everything."

"Good. How are you going to break it to Snapper that you can't write articles about me anymore. Surely I'd become a conflict of interest," Lena teased, relaxing in Kara's arms. 

"Shit, I didn't even think of that. I don't really want to tell him. I don't trust him _that_ much. Do you think we can wait? I kinda want to keep you all to myself."

"Bold of you to assume I'm yours to keep, Ms. Danvers," Lena teased. 

"Well, based on our actions earlier, it's evident that I like, _like,_ you, and you seem kinda interested in me. Prove me wrong, Ms. Luthor," Kara possessively pulled Lena closer, lips gracing the side of her neck, once again starting to warm Lena up. 

"Well, I don't know if I can do that. But after tonight, I think it's best to take things slow. Because I want you all to myself and I might not be ready to share us with the world." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Alex. Come in," she yelled out. 

Alex slowly opened the door, peeking in before entering, "Well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," the two women got up from the couch.

"Hey sis," Kara sheepishly greeted before meeting Alex for a hug. 

"I'm so glad you're okay," Alex just squeezed Kara for a moment before lifting her head up and mouthing the words, "Thank you" to Lena before pulling away from Kara. "I think it's time for us to get going. It's past someone's bedtime here. Thank you for taking such good care of my sister, Lena," Alex smiled. 

Kara walked back over to Lena, "I hope you have a good rest of your evening," she pulled Lena into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Goodnight," Lena whispered before Kara pulled away and joined Alex at the door. "Drive safe!" Lena called out before the two sisters exited. Before closing the door, Kara returned a smile that just gave Lena so much hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is becoming more angsty than I intended. Was it okay? I've never witnessed a more extreme panic attack and I know each case is different so I hope it was for the most part respectfully accurate.
> 
> Any suggestions are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interview, Kara and Lena deal with jackasses, Ellie is cute and both Kara and Lena know it.

Kara didn't even have a chance to sit down when she first arrived at work before Snapper started yelling. It's not like Kara wasn't used to it, but she did find it to be mentally draining, as most of his verbal assaults were against her, more than any other employee. It made her anxious, so every discussion that's prefaced with a raised voice, was quite alarming. 

"You called?" she asked, slowly approaching his desk.

"You've got a new assignment," he started. Kara physically relaxed at the notion her job was safe for one more day. "We need to do a follow up on Lena Luthor. It's been a few weeks since the company name change. And as much as I hate to admit it, your inclusion about her philanthropic work went over very well with readers," Kara mentally high-fived herself. "Lena Luthor personally requested you be the one to interview from here on out, don't disappoint."

Excited at the prospect of seeing Lena, she hurried out of the office after grabbing her coat. It wasn't like the two hadn't been seeing each other. Actually, Kara couldn't think of a day in the last week they didn't spend time together. But they were taking things slower than they were on their first date. Lesson learned. It was usually no more than a morning coffee run or an impromptu lunch date. But they did set aside at least one evening for dinner together. A shocking development in their relationship was Ellie quickly warming up to Lena. In their early interactions, Ellie had been quite shy. It wasn't surprising. Kara, Alex, and Kelly were the only constants in her life. She even has trouble around Eliza since she lives out of town. Of course grandma's snuggles are quite effective after an hour. 

Kara approached the front of L-Corp and was kindly greeted by the security guard, "Early lunch today, Ms. Danvers?" he smiled kindly as he opened the heavy door. 

"Not today, Michael. All business," she swiftly entered the building before heading up on the elevator. After spending a decent amount of time in the building, Kara found it to be less and less daunting than before. Practically everyone who's not tucked away in R&D knew who she was, some even striking up a quick conversation with her. She quickly learned that the employees weren't all pretentious and stuck up like many would believe, of course there was the occasional board member who thought everyone else should kiss the ground they walked on. Kara could recall multiple stories from Lena regarding one of those old bastards making a pass at her, which of course fired Kara up. But it wasn't anything a little make out session couldn't fix. 

Once she exited the elevator, she let herself into Lena's office, unknowingly interrupting a meeting. "I am so sorry," Kara's face reddened before slowly backing up towards the door. 

"Oh no, it's fine," Lena started, not ungluing her stare at the man in front of her. "Mr. Bryant was just leaving," she hissed. Kara could immediately feel the tension, even after the man hurried past her out of the room. 

"Do I need to kill him?" Kara asked, before meeting Lena for a hug. She could feel her relax in her arms. 

"No, not yet," Lena chuckled as she pulled away, not before stealing a kiss. "I missed you," she smiled. "Snapper sent you to do a follow up, correct?"

"Yep," Kara sat down in the chair across from Lena. The interview was brief. People responded generally well to the name change, of course there were a few people who thought she was saving face after what her brother had done. Of course it wasn't surprising, given that the company she inherited practically attempted to control the future of the nation. A new development, which Kara was very surprised about, was creating some technology that would allow female same-sex couples to have biological children using both women's DNA. The idea has been researched for years, however it was under Lena's watch when scientists began to gain some traction. It would take a few more years of studies and trials before any big announcement, but L-Corp was officially ahead of the game in this aspect. 

"Well, Snapper is going to love me for getting that tidbit of information from you," Kara said as she put her notebook and recorder away. "Ya know, keeping us a secret is getting kinda hard. I mean, my mom got it out of me in less than twenty four hours, and she lives a few hours away."

"I don't want you to keep secrets from your mother, sweetie. I'm kinda surprised you didn't tell her the moment you got home from my apartment the first night."

"Trust me, I would've if I didn't pass out the moment I hit my mattress. Panic attacks can take a lot out of ya. I just don't know how long I can keep this up, you know professionally. I've almost let it slip around Snapper, and if he found out, shit would hit the fan."

"How about this: I'll have Jess contact Snapper about this. Not the relationship, because God, that would be bad. But if we explain that we've become just close friends, he'll have to recognize that as a conflict of interest, which can tarnish what's left of CatCo's professionalism."

"Can you request someone? Nia Nal is a young reporter who started a couple weeks ago. She's got way more potential than some of the people who have a few years in. Besides, you'd risk being interviewed by this jackass named William Dey." Kara then began to file her grievances with the new male reporter.

They had gone on a few assignments together, nothing monumental by any means, and Kara usually did most of the work. The only time William added anything to their work together was when he snapped at someone being interviewed at a local prison. Kara had to drag his ass out of there, however it was effective as they got more information out of the person being interviewed. After all of this took place, William asked Kara on a date as she was heading down to the daycare to pick up Ellie. She'd hoped a simple "no" would've sufficed, but Kara wasn't that lucky. She shouldn't have been surprised, since saying "no" hasn't really worked for her in the past. It wasn't until after he gave her a bouquet of cheap flowers and some God awful oatmeal raisin cookies when she snapped and threatened to report him to HR when he backed off. 

"You know, I can kill him for you?" Lena offered with a devilish smirk on her face. 

"Ah, using my words, huh? You know you never did tell me what that jackass Mr. Bryant did right before I came in."

"Before I tell you, you have to promise you will not commit physical assault against him. That's the last thing I need is to be dating someone who I have to bail out of jail after not even a month of dating.

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"Well, it was going fine for the most part, that was until I thought we had reached an agreement on some new web development, when he made a move on me."

"When you say "made a move..."

"He tried to kiss me," Lena could tell Kara was furious. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds," Lena started. 

"Not as bad as it sounds?" Kara slightly raised her voice. "It sounds like he tried doing something inappropriate _without_ your consent. Who is that bastard anyway?" 

"The latest board member to be fired," with that new information, Kara relaxed. "And since he broke the company contract with his actions, all of his company shares fall into my pocket, which gives me just a little more control of what's already mine."

Kara got up from her seat and rounded the large desk before leaning down and pressing her lips to Lena's, much deeper than before. "I really love it when you're a badass at work," Kara whispered into the CEO's ear. Kara could feel her shudder. 

"Don't you have work to do? Articles to write?" Lena started before Kara started kissing down her neck. 

"So you don't want to know what to expect tomorrow night?" Kara teased. Lena just looked up at Kara in surprise at the blonde's implication. Tomorrow was their one month anniversary. Lena found it to be slightly juvenile for them to celebrate what really was just a few weeks, but she knew it was a big deal to Kara. She wasn't going to take any excitement away from her. Eliza would be coming into town this afternoon and staying the weekend to watch Ellie with Alex and Kelly. 

"Can you give me a hint after dinner tonight? As much as I enjoy what you're currently doing, your interview slot ended two minutes ago. If you keep it up, some very unsuspecting eyes will walk in to see my hand up your skirt. And though I'd consider myself daring, no one gets to see you that way except me," Lena pulled Kara's face in for one last kiss. "I'll see you at six tonight, darling."

Kara knocked on the door to Lena's penthouse with a sleepy Ellie resting her head on her shoulder. Lena answered with a smile, "Sure by now you'd know to just let yourself in." Kara could immediately smell what she assumed was salmon, her favorite, as she rested her daughter on the couch cushion before removing her coat. The sudden shift woke Ellie, who stared at her mother like she'd personally offended her. 

"Don't give me that look," Kara teased as she picked her right back up. Ellie looked around and her face brightened when she saw Lena. She pulled away from her mother, leaning towards Lena. "Really? After all I've done for you? It's not like I birthed you or anything," she joked as she handed the squirmy baby over to the CEO. 

"You know, I just have that effect on people. I'm irresistible," Lena smirked before kissing Ellie's forehead. Kara was delighted to see that Lena not only made the two of them a hearty meal, but she even had a small bowl of rice cereal and pureed bananas for Ellie, which only made Kara's heart soar. Kara had recently started Ellie on something other than formula in hopes of making her formula cans last longer. Her favorite thus far would definitely be the bananas, but Kara told Lena she didn't want to just give her sweet fruits. Much to Kara's dismay, Ellie _hated_ the rice cereal. It could've been a simple texture issue but in her heart she knew her daughter had inherited her sweet tooth. 

To Kara's surprise, Ellie didn't fuss when Lena fed her a small spoonful of the cereal. In fact, she ate every bit given to her. "I guess I just know how to get what I want," Lena commented, with a slight tease. 

"Whatever," Kara laughed, taking Ellie out of her bumbo seat, before washing her off. After that, the baby quickly fell asleep and Kara laid her down in Lena's guest bedroom. As Kara finished lining the edges of the bed with pillows, she turned to see Lena leaning against the doorway, just watching with a smile on her face. Kara quickly moved towards Lena and leaned in for a kiss as the two pulled the door closed. 

The two made their way back to the living area, where Lena already set out glasses of wine for them. The two didn't say anything for a moment, but instead just took each other in. Though the two had only been dating for just under a month, Kara for once had no fears about the two of them. 

"Tell me what you're thinking," Lena broke the silence before taking a sip of the red wine. 

"You. Us," Kara lowered her voice. Kara wanted to say it, those three words. She felt it and she knew Lena probably could too. Kara drained her glass of wine, much to Lena's surprise, before meeting Lena for another kiss, only this time deeper than before. Lena sat her glass down and threaded her fingers through Kara's golden curls, only pulling slightly, effectively causing Kara to let out a small moan. Kara leaned forward, pushing Lena back into the couch, and sliding a knee between Lena's legs, making the Luthor squirm. 

Nothing happened beyond that, though Kara was pretty sure she would combust on top of her girlfriend. When their high school-like make out session ended, Kara rested her head on Lena's chest with Lena holding her close. Kara looked up with a tired smile, "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Lena whispered before pressing a soft kiss to Kara's head. Before the two could get any more comfortable, a particularly cranky seven-month old let out an angry cry across the apartment. 

The two jumped up from the couch, "I'll get her!" they said simultaneously. Kara just smiled, taking Lena's hand in hers before checking on Ellie, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update: I'm alive! College and a pandemic just don't mix. Hopefully I'll get back to updating regularly. 
> 
> Up next: one month anniversary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara panics, Lena panics, Sam makes a brief appearance, shit goes down (in a good way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to fuck around on one of my only days off and finish this chapter. It'd been halfway done for about a month but I've also gone back to work practically full time. Trust me, I'd much rather be writing all the time but AO3 doesn't pay my rent. Not sure if anyone is really missing this piece of work but I have no intention of completely abandoning this fic.
> 
> I got impatient and did a piss poor job of editing, so there's probably a fuck ton of mistakes.

Kara swore to herself she wouldn't panic. She had all the proper arrangements made for her night with Lena. Alex and Kelly agreed to watch Ellie all night, she had the date arrangements set up, and her apartment was clean. But then Ellie popped a tooth and demanded to remain at Kara's hip at all times. Kara had plenty of teething toys but they did little to console her. Kara even grew desperate enough to try comfort nursing her, even though she hasn't tried since she was a newborn. It helped her calm down enough that she was able to doze off long enough for Kara to take a shower. Kara had to make the tough decision between shaving her legs or _other_ places, knowing that Ellie wouldn't give her enough time to shave both. 

Just as Kara expected, Ellie woke up screaming. Kara barely had enough time to wrap her hair in a towel and throw on her robe, conscious of the fact she probably had blood dribbling down her leg due to her shoddy shave job, before running out to her daughter. She was MAD. 

"Please! Just tell me what you want," Kara whined, rocking Ellie throughout the apartment. Then she heard her let out a small grump, just before that god-forsaken rumble in her arms. Kara looked down to see Ellie grinning. She also saw greenish brown you-know-what seeping out her diaper. "For the love of all that is holy," she sighed. Kara laid the baby down on the changing table, Ellie still looking pleased with herself. Her onesie was a lost cause and was quickly thrown in the trash followed by a soiled diaper. After a strong bowel movement and a fresh change, Ellie was much more content. However Kara needed another shower.

She secretly thanked her daughter, because she was calm enough to let her wash up, giving her another opportunity to clean up "downstairs."

One shower and a successful feeding later, Kara handed Ellie off to Alex and Kelly without issue. 

"Call me if anything happens," Kara pleaded as she handed the diaper bag over to Kelly. 

"You know, the more you have us babysit, the higher chance of Alex kidnapping her," Kelly laughed, admiring her girlfriend with the baby. 

"Maybe we can just have one of our own so I don't have to steal her," Alex chimed in, looking Kelly directly in the eyes, effectively making the woman blush. 

"Can you guys please not eye-fuck in front of my daughter?" 

"Chill out, sis. And you know we'll be just fine," Alex paused, looking Kara up and down. "You're wearing blue, just like I told you. Are you keeping your hair up or are you letting it down?"

"Um, I don't know yet."

"I'd go with down. Lena's going to want something to grab onto tonight," Alex smirked. 

"Okayyyy," Kelly grabbed her girlfriend and headed towards the door. "Someone's gotta finish getting ready for their hot date and I'm ready for some baby snuggles. Godspeed, Kara." Before the door closed, Kelly stuck her head back in, "And about what Alex said about your hair, leave it down, because she's right!" Kelly gave the blonde the lesbian salute before finally leaving. 

Lena wasn't panicking. Nothing about scrambling around her penthouse, with towel wrapped hair, butt ass naked, looking for her favorite pair of underwear, screamed "panic." She finally found what she needed tucked away in the corner of her laundry room, (yes, Lena can do her own laundry), thankfully clean. Lena could proceed from there much more gracefully. But she was met with another roadblock. What the fuck was she going to wear?

This whole night was set up by Kara and the only information she received was to wear something that falls between boardroom meeting and ballroom dancing, whatever the hell that meant. Kara wouldn't tell her what she was wearing herself, so she prayed to some God that Kara would wear a suit, or something to that effect. However, Lena did have something tucked away in her closet that she'd been saving for a special occasion, and tonight felt right to finally pull it on. A deep red, full length, off the shoulder, evening gown, with a slit that stopped mid thigh. Not even Lena could find herself feeling insecure in it. After that, it didn't take long for Lena to apply a light layer of makeup and pin her hair up, letting a few stray curls hang down. 

Suddenly feeling anxious, Lena pulled her phone out and FaceTimed her best friend for moral support. 

"Lena, this is my first work-free night in months. What the fuck?" Sam groaned through the phone's speaker. Lena could hear Ruby giggling in the background. 

"You know how important this night is to me. Do I look, you know, decent?" Lena flipped the camera and faced towards her large mirror so Sam could get the full look. 

Sam was silent for a moment but before Lena could panic, she started, "You are so getting laid tonight," Sam held back a laugh. 

"GROSS!" Ruby chimed in. 

"If you think that's gross, you should ask Lena about that one time in boarding school--"

"Okayyy, that's enough of that," Lena cut her off. "But seriously? I look okay? Kara wasn't too specific on what to wear."

"From what I've heard about your girlfriend, you could show up in a fucking clown suit and she would still think you're the most beautiful thing to walk the earth. Seriously Lena, that girl is head over heels for you. I can't wait to meet her."

"Soon, Samantha," Lena could physically hear Sam's grimace at her full name. 

"For that, I'll make sure to tell Kara all those crazy things you did in boarding school," suddenly there was a knock at Lena's door. "I'll let you go, don't you crazy kids have too much fun," Sam winked before hanging up. Lena checked in the mirror one last time, making sure her hair remained decent and her lipstick wasn't smudged. All of her anxiety washed away the moment she saw Kara on the other side of her door. 

"Wow," the two breathed out at the same time. Kara looked dapper, dressed in a dark blue suit, with fitted pants that taper towards the ankle, complete with the white button up under her jacket, with a few of the top buttons undone. Lena could feel herself coming undone at the sight. 

Kara cleared her throat, "You look amazing...beautiful," the blonde smiled. She stepped into the penthouse before leaning in to steal a quick kiss. Before she could pull away, Lena grabbed the back of Kara's neck and pulled her back down, deepening it. 

Lena smiled before pulling away, "Can't ruin my lipstick," she giggled. "And you look dashing, darling. Any hint as to what we're doing tonight?" Lena teasingly raised an eyebrow, effectively causing the young blonde to blush. 

"You already know too much, I can't spoil everything. Besides, I like keeping you on your toes." Kara led Lena down to the ground floor parking garage of the building where they were met by Lena's driver, Frank, who had a car pulled up ready for them to go. 

"You even managed to get poor Frank in on this?" Lena laughed as she entered the vehicle. "Now I feel I should give him a raise."

"I still have to maintain an element of surprise." 

They quickly drove off to their destination and while Lena impatiently looked out the window, like a child with ants in their pants, Kara was oddly calm, not her usual chaotic behavior. She was quiet and confident, like nothing could go wrong. Lena almost found it intimidating. It was much different than the bubbly, rambunctious, reporter she grew to love, yes, love. If Lena was honest, she'd admit that it was quite a turn on. Of course she couldn't tell her girlfriend that, yet. 

Before too long, they arrived at a tall building with no obvious sign or markings cluing her in to where exactly they were. "Did you tell me to get all dressed up so you could take me to an empty building to be murdered?" Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll have to wait and find out," Kara winked. The blonde led the CEO inside the building and initially it looked no different than the lobby of a standard corporate office building. But after an elevator ride to the top floor and a couple steps up some stairs, Lena was pleasantly surprised. She found themselves at a closed-in, rooftop dining area, adorned with fairy lights and a large chandelier at the center of the room. It was clearly a large dining space, meant to hold a large group of people, but it was suspiciously empty. 

Lena just looked at Kara in astonishment, "The owner owed me a favor," the blonde shrugged. Soon after they were met by the maître d', who sat them at the lone table underneath the large, glass chandelier. After a quick glance at the menu, Lena knew this restaurant was one Kara definitely did _not_ frequent. Lena was confident that their meals tonight would cost more than Kara's rent. 

"What kind of favor did the owner owe you for you to be able to pull this off?" Lena took a sip of water. 

"The kind when a nosy reporter finds dirt on tax fraud and seemingly "forgets" to run it by the editor," she shrugged, like it was no big deal. 

Lena nearly choked on her drink, "Do you know the amount of power you could have over someone with that information? I've seen CEOs literally sell their souls to the devil himself to make sure people keep quiet about their wrong doings. All you wanted was a dinner alone?" 

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants," Kara confidently stated, while seemingly staring into Lena's soul. Lena had to clear her throat just to pull off ordering her filet mignon without sounding too much like a thirteen year old boy who saw his first pair of boobs. 

The rest of their dinner went without a hitch, however Lena did decide to pay Kara back for some of her earlier teasing by running her foot up Kara's calf. Never in Lena Luthor's life did she think that she could get Kara to stop scarfing down her cheesecake with something that simple. Once the two finished, they rushed back out to the front of the building, where Frank was already waiting for them. 

The two tried their hardest to keep things PG-13 in the backseat. Thankfully the divider remained up at all times and they could trust Frank to tuned everything out. The last thing they needed to happen was for everyone to find out that Lena completely melts under Kara's touch. She definitely didn't grind on Kara's lap as they drove to wherever it was they were going. The public didn't need to hear Lena's downright sinful moans while Kara's soft hands caressed the inside of the CEO's thighs, the lightest of touches nearly causing Lena to come undone before they'd even gotten to the "good part."

Kara swore she could feel something wet on her thigh as they exited the vehicle at her apartment. Of course she couldn't have cared less. Once inside the building, it seemed like the elevator took its sweet time lifting them up just the three floors at Kara's unit. It was all the two could do to keep their hands to themselves, well mostly, as Kara had warned Lena prior to tonight that there were cameras in the elevators. Once they arrived to Kara's unit, the two could no longer control themselves. Kara had Lena up against the door, panting, as she kissed down her neck and grabbed anywhere and everywhere she could. Lena let her as she ground her hips into the blonde, begging for any sort of friction.

Kara blessedly slid her knee between Lena's legs, effectively causing the Luthor to shake, "Fuck!" the CEO breathed out. 

"That's the spirit!" Kara smiled into their kiss, before quite literally throwing Lena over her shoulder, and heading towards the bedroom. Kara slapped Lena's ass before laying her down on the bed, making Lena yelp a little louder than the Luthor would like to admit. Kara then slowed things down. Her jacket had already been ripped off somewhere by the front door, so she teasingly started to undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt. Suddenly, Lena sat up from the bed and took it upon herself to remove Kara's shirt instead. Slowly, she undid each button, kissing Kara's sternum on the way down. 

While Lena slowly undressed the blonde, Kara reached around Lena and pulled down the zipper on her dress, and watched as it slowly fell down her body. Lena stood up as she finished and the dress completely fell to the floor. Kara couldn't tear her eyes away from her as she slowly took in the sight in front of her. Lena stood there, completely topless, only wearing her favorite pair of black lace panties, bare skin quite literally shining through the darkness of the room. If only Kara could see what she was really doing to Lena.

Kara licked her lips as she started to move towards Lena, ready to feel her. Lena pressed a few fingers to Kara's chest, stopping her in her tracks, "Don't you think you're still a tad bit overdressed, darling?" Lena husked, sitting back down on the bed as Kara quickly removed her pants. Lena caught a glimpse of her underwear, "I didn't take you for a boxer brief type of gal," Lena smirked as she stretched her legs out to wrap around Kara and pull her close. 

Without warning, Kara cupped Lena's warm center, "And I didn't think you would be so ready for me," she breathed, causing Lena to squirm even more under her touch. "But look at you," Kara slipped a finger under the waistband of Lena's panties and gave them a slight tug, before looking Lena in the eye and saying, "Okay?"

Lena nodded, "Touch me," and she did. Kara's hands covered every inch of the CEO. She didn't spend much time teasing the Luthor, she swiped her tongue through Lena's silky, wet folds, getting her first taste of her girlfriend. "Fuck!" Lena moaned out above her. She tried arching her back any time Kara got close to her clit, but the blonde pressed down on her pelvis, keeping her grounded, while also adding some much appreciated pleasure. After flattening her tongue and taking one long stroke up Lena's cunt, Kara finally focused her attention where Lena wanted it most in that moment. And she sure did share her appreciation with the blonde. 

"Yes, right there!" Lena gasped, writhing underneath Kara's touch. Kara subtly brought a hand down and gently played around Lena's entrance. "Please, fuck me!" Lena's body grabbed for something, anything, she could tighten herself around. Kara happily obliged and entered her with two fingers, fucking her slowly. It didn't take long from there. Kara felt Lena's body tightening even more around her, so she curled her fingers up and that did it. 

"Kara!" Lena screamed out, trembling as she finished her high. The blonde stilled in her, carefully letting her ride it out. Lena's breathing eventually evened out and Kara gently removed her fingers from her girlfriend's core. She teasingly licked the slick from her fingers before kissing back up Lena's flushed body. Kara laid her head on Lena's chest, of course using a free hand to cup one of Lena's boobs and giving it a quick squeeze as Kara said, "Honk!"

"I swear I'm dating a child," Lena laughed before pressing a kiss to Kara's forehead. 

"Really? I don't think you thought I was a child when I had you screaming my name," Kara teased. 

"You're right, you're actually a milf."

Kara almost choked, "Please never call me that again," she stuttered. 

Lena scooted down the mattress to be more even with Kara. Her hands gently caressed Kara's bare sides, causing the blonde to shiver, "I can call you lots of things," Lena whispered in Kara's ear, before kissing down her neck. Her hands slowly moved down Kara's body while Kara laid there, stiff as a board.

Lena finally reached the waistband of Kara's briefs but stopped, "I need you to talk to me. Let me know if I need to stop."

"Keep going," Kara shakily whispered. Lena shifted onto her side, allowing Kara to see everything she was about to do.

She slowly slipped under the elastic and smirked as she felt the bare skin, "Someone came prepared." She continued down further and didn't tease. She immediately landed on Kara's clit and rubbed soft circles. Kara took in a shark breath as Lena took care of her, even moving with Lena to feel _more._

Lena slipped her fingers through Kara's fold, met with an overwhelming wetness. "Is this what I do to you? Is this how you get after you top me?"

Lena started to tease a finger around Kara's entrance. "Don't!" Kara yelped. Lena pulled her hand back and snapped her head up, face full of concern. Kara calmed down slightly, "Keep going, I just can't yet. Don't go inside," she breathed out. Lena nodded her head and refocused her attention to Kara's swollen bud. She continued rubbing circles at Kara's center and also latched her mouth on to one of Kara's dusky nipples.

Kara let out a sinful moan as she arched her back, "Fuck, Lena!"

Lena fastened her pace, feeling Kara slowly coming undone under her fingers, "Let go for me, baby."

And Kara did. Loudly. 

Lena slowly let Kara down from her high before removing her hand from her underwear. Lena brought a hand to Kara's cheek and gently kissed her. 

Kara looked at Lena, tears forming in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lena breathed out. Soon after, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't blue and red just go together? ;)  
> I didn't think that scene really warranted an explicit rating, but that was my first attempt at any form of smut, so it's not like I know what I'm doing. 
> 
> What inspired Lena's dress: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0070/8853/7651/products/05002-0192_1_1194x.jpg?v=1572403443
> 
> Kara's outfit: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1025/3059/products/JACKET_3-3_1400x1400@2x.jpg?v=1567328606
> 
> Not sure where I'm going from here, so it'll be a surprise for all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly supposed to be doing homework for my grad course but with the stress of this shitty ass election, I've decided to distract myself and finish up this chapter.
> 
> Also Canada is looking really fucking nice from my red state of Missouri (misery) right now.

Kara surprisingly woke up first, given that the CEO of a billion-dollar company was in bed with her. She was pretty sure that Lena wouldn't be caught dead asleep after five in the morning. Kara just smirked, knowing she was the reason why. Kara looked over at her alarm clock to see it was just past nine, Ellie would never let her sleep in that late. She slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake her girlfriend, and strolled into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she actually was until it was all said and done, with a plate full of eggs, turkey bacon (because even though she's a Danvers, she still a fancy bitch), diced potatoes, and mixed fruit. Carefully, she brought the food over to the beg, willing for it not to spill. She set it down on her nightstand before leaning over to kiss Lena.

Lena fluttered her eyes open before deepening their kiss, "Well that's one way to wake a girl up," Lena breathed out as she sat up, before leaning back in for another kiss, which Kara gladly accepted. 

"I made you breakfast," Kara gestured to the tray of food.

"I thought I heard someone banging things around in the kitchen," Lena giggled. 

Kara's face flushed over, "I tried to be quiet. I didn't want to wake you," she said, slightly defeated. 

"I'm just pulling your leg, I woke up on my own because my nose will not simply let me ignore the smell of bacon. And is this all for me? I think you could feed your entire floor and still have leftovers," Lena gawked. 

Kara shrugged, "Well of course I'll have some, I worked up quite the appetite last night." 

"I tend to have that effect on people," Lena smirked before popping a strawberry in her mouth, effectively causing Kara to blush. "I don't recall you blushing about it last night. If my memory serves me correctly, you enjoyed my antics very much." Kara just stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth, avoiding the subject. "I can't believe this is how you're acting, all shy and bashful," Lena continued to tease. "Because that mouth of yours sure wasn't."

Kara had had enough, so she leaped on top of her girlfriend and cut her off with a steaming kiss. "You might want to shut up right about now," she husked into Lena's neck. 

"You just proved my point, Ms. Danvers," Lena responded, before quickly flipping Kara over, easily forgetting about their breakfast. 

-

Kara and Lena both stumbled out of the bathroom with towel-wrapped hair, giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls but were startled by the intruder on the couch. 

"Have a nice night, ladies?" Alex teased. 

"Jesus Christ, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Lena held a hand to her chance, teetering on the edge of a heart attack. 

"This is her knocking, Lena. What are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't coming until eleven," Kara questioned. 

"If you two idiots weren't so damn in love, you would've realized it's a quarter 'til noon, and I've got places to be. And I couldn't just leave your child on the doorstep. I know she's a heavy sleeper, but I don't trust that creepy neighbor of yours to not snatch her. Are you sure I can't run a background check on him?"

"No Alex, you can't perform a background check on everyone I encounter, no matter how creepy they may appear. Where is my child anyway?" Alex pointed to Lena, who quietly snuck away in the midst of Kara and Alex's conversation, to snatch the baby from her crib. She gently rocked Ellie by the window.

Lena turned around to see the two of them staring at her. "What? She was lonely," Lena shrugged. Kara padded across the floor and kissed her daughter on her forehead before contently wrapping her arms around Lena. 

"Okay lesbians, I'm gonna bounce out before the air gets me pregnant."

"Send Kelly my best!" Kara called out. 

"I will. Also, you might wanna call mom. She might know a thing or two about Lena. She's dying to meet her." Lena's blood went cold but refused to let it show. 

Kara rolled her eyes. "Might as well, just to avoid her showing up with Lena in my bed. Okay, be safe, I love you." Alex quickly left.

Ellie started to fuss in Lena's arms, so she handed her off to the blonde, and it didn't take long for her to fall back asleep. Lena went back to the bathroom to deal with her hair, but she just stood in front of the mirror, willing herself not to panic. _Mother,_ it wasn't a word that Lena understood without a sense of malice, distrust, abandonment. She knew Kara and Alex came from a loving home and upbringing, but Lena didn't realize she was so on edge about meeting the parents. It wasn't a big deal, she knew that, and there likely wouldn't be any issues. She snapped out of it when she realized Kara might start to worry, so she rinsed and wiped the concern off her face. She found Kara cleaning up her mess in the kitchen, with their cold breakfast from earlier sitting on the counter next to the trash can. It looked like Kara wasn't sure if she could bring herself to throw away such good food. 

Lena quickly perked up. "Look at you, looking all domestic. You could almost pass for a milf," she teased. 

Kara whipped her head around, a mix of embarrassment and shock on her face, but she gained her composure. "Keep talking like that and I'll throw you on that counter and suck you dry," she deadpanned. Lena gulped, not quite sure if she was turned on or scared. But Kara's face quickly softened, not wanting to maintain such a dominant façade. 

Lena decided to meet Kara at her level, "I'd love to see you try," she husked. "But there is a child present, I wouldn't want her to be scarred for life," she sauntered away sexily. Kara started to regret her decisions over the last thirty seconds, knowing she was not going to win this time. She threw the leftover breakfast away. 

-

As Kara finished feeding Ellie her bottle, Lena was curled up in one of her many books on the armchair in the corner. Kara just watched and wondered how someone as busy as Lena Luthor could make time for herself like that with her profession. Kara could hardly find time to use the bathroom, let alone partake in a hobby. With the workload Snapper gives her and the neediness of her child, Kara was almost jealous, even though she doesn't have to deal with all the family drama and death threats. But watching Lena do something that was just so Lena, it was hard not to be envious. She just looked happy. 

Lena must have noticed Kara's staring. She peered over her well-worn novel to see the blonde not paying attention to the fact her daughter was done eating and had formula dribbling down her chin. "You know as much as I love getting all of your attention, someone else is being soaked in her food as a result," she quipped. Kara looked down to see the mess she'd made and flushed. She quickly wiped up under Ellie's chin before the irritable child could throw a fit and tossed her bib somewhat near the laundry pile Kara embarrassedly had by the bathroom door. 

Kara laid the baby down in her crib before meeting Lena on the couch. She didn't say anything, instead, she stood behind Lena's chair and leaned forward to pepper her face with kisses. 

"You're distracting me, darling," Lena sighed. 

"Good."

Lena closed her book and tilted her head up so Kara could properly kiss her. Kara pulled away, furrowing her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

Lena didn't answer immediately. She sighed deeply, hoping to level out her breathing, "I guess I didn't think you'd have me meet your mother so soon, that's all." A tear fell down her cheek and Kara understood. She should have known better. She knew who Lena was, where she came from, and the trauma she carried with her every day. She rounded the chair and crouched down in front of her girlfriend before taking her hands in hers.

"Hey, you do not have to do anything you don't want. Believe it or not, not all mothers are batshit crazy like yours, no offense," Kara trailed off, feeling like she's already treading on thin ice. "Eliza will understand if you're not ready to meet her and--"

"Does she know it's me?" Lena cut her off.

Kara shook her head, "I haven't told her anything about you. I've wanted to keep you to myself. But if I did, I would've talked to you about it first."

Lena brought Kara's hands up to her face and kissed them, appearing visibly calmer. "I'd love to meet her, I'm just not sure how much she'd actually love to meet me knowing who I really am."

"Don't be silly, Eliza loves anyone I love. Honestly, she'd probably a huge fan of yours. She's fascinated with science and the technology that L-Corp produces. She'd probably try to get a few secrets out of you. You don't need to worry," Kara smiled, causing Lena to softly smile back. 

"Okay, but how long do you think I can hold off? I need time to prepare," Lena finally giggled. 

"Thanksgiving," Kara answered. 

Lena's eye bugged out of her head. "That's next week!"

"You don't have to come if you can't or really don't want you, but I was hoping you'd join me. I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my friends and family, see what it's all about, ya know? Soon enough you're going to have a whole group of people behind you."

Lena pondered Kara's words and started to actually feel excited. She'd never had more than one friend before, let alone a whole group. Instead of focusing on the mother issue, her outfit was at the forefront of her mind. She wanted to make an excellent impression. She knew her last name certainly would not. 

Lena leaned forward and passionately kissed Kara as if to call some sort of truce. "I'll be there, but there better be alcohol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shit you just read
> 
> For those of y'all who do not live in America, what is your country's media saying about us? Because I feel like we're the current laughing stock of the world. We really have a wannabe-dictator threatening over 200 years of democracy because he's not getting his way for the first time in his life
> 
> Anyway, stan Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez for clear skin


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on updating this early but this chapter is literally burning a hole in my pocket.
> 
> I know people tend to dress up for Thanksgiving and even in the Thanksgiving episodes they also dress up, but this is how my family celebrates.
> 
> Very Lena centric this time around

Kara told Lena they have "Sweatpants Thanksgiving." Apparently, it was a tradition Kara's biological family had that the Danvers adopted to make the holidays feel semi-normal to her. It was a hit with everyone else too. On a holiday meant for people to just be thankful, it's often tainted with political tension and family controversy. All of that seems to go away with sweatpants and wine, her family learned. Lena loved the idea, of course, but still felt self-conscious if she wasn't wearing a pantsuit and some heels. It made her feel human, something she rarely got to be. Lena tried to compromise with Kara to let her wear jeans (Lena wasn't sure if she even owned sweatpants) but Kara, stubborn as ever, wouldn't have it. 

"You're going to put Ellie in a cute outfit," Lena argued. Kara laid in the CEO's bed with Lena curled up in her arms. It was the morning of and the trio would have to get going soon if they wanted to make it to Midvale on time. 

"It's also Ellie's first major holiday. She's an exception. Besides, she's not going to be in her outfit long. She's going to get fussy and uncomfortable and she'll probably be in a sleeper after about an hour. Also, she's a baby," Kara explained.

She slipped a hand under Lena's sleep shirt and gently stroked the warm flesh as if she meant to disarm her. She felt her girlfriend's belly still under her, knowing the affect she had on her, and started to slip her hand down below Lena's waistband. 

"I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work," Lena warned, secretly hoping Kara wouldn't stop. 

"I don't always play fair..." Kara trailed off as her fingers lingered inches away from where Lena wanted them most. Lena couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, I'll wear sweats. But I don't have any that aren't for public display, so I'm stealing your joggers."

Kara just smiled in victory as she slipped her fingers all the way down before Lena could take back her promise. 

-

Lena tore off her last intact fingernail as Kara pulled Lena's Aston Martin into the gravel driveway. Kara reached over the console and squeezed her thigh. "Everything will be fine, I promise you. She'll love you." Len still looked hesitant. "How about this: You can carry Ellie in so the first thing Eliza does is fuss over her, not you. We all can get better situated before the interrogation starts," Kara laughed off. 

"That's not funny," Lena scowled. Kara didn't budge. "Deal," Lena sighed as she got out of the car and retrieved a sleeping Ellie. The baby wore a dark, orange, corduroy dress, with a white undershirt, and some knitted tights. Lena couldn't comprehend how such an irritable child never fussed during the hour car ride, being in something as uncomfortable as that. Lena enjoyed wearing nice outfits, but seeing Ellie in those tights triggered flashbacks to her own childhood, having to wear the same type of clothing herself. It made her itch just thinking about it. But she had to admit, she looked damn cute. 

Eliza waited at the front door for the trio of women to walk in. Her warm smile immediately calmed Lena down before they even interacted. Lena could tell that a woman of her demeanor could do no harm. The older woman gave Kara a giant bear hug before directing her attention to Lena and Ellie. 

"There's my adorable granddaughter," Eliza reached for the infant, Lena gladly handed her over. She kissed Ellie on the forehead and bounced her around for a bit before redirecting her attention to Lena. "Please come in, sweetie!" 

The women gathered in the living room where Alex and Kelly awaited their arrival. "There are my favorite gays," Alex exclaimed, setting her wine glass down on the coffee table. It was only two o'clock and she already had alcohol in her system. 

"Alex, could you try not to get too drunk this year?" Kelly scolded. "There's a child this time around and a very anxious Luthor."

"Well I don't have to come out of the closet this year so I'll tone it down this time," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Did she say 'Luthor'," Eliza questioned. Lena's blood went cold. Had she misinterpreted Eliza's kindness? Lena was about to kill Kara. Eliza approached the young woman, looked her up and down, before giving her the most soothing hug she'd ever received, aside from Kara, of course. "It's so lovely to finally meet you. Gosh, I have so many questions. Do you want some tea? Coffee?" Eliza rambled. 

"Mom, you're scaring her," Alex laughed as she stole the baby away. 

"Um, some tea would be nice," she looked towards Kara for some help. The blonde joined her girlfriend as Eliza led them to the kitchen. They hadn't even sat down at the table before Eliza started asking more questions.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" The older woman deadpanned. 

"Eliza!" Kara was mortified. 

"I'm just kidding sweetie," she quickly softened. "I just want to get to know the first person Kara's ever brought home to me. And I don't want the same answers that a quick Wikipedia search would provide." Lena noticed an emphasis when Eliza said "person," not "woman." It never occurred to her that she'd never introduced any significant other like this before and she might be equally terrified as Lena. 

Lena and Kara both explained how they got together and Eliza remained silently engaged the entire time, that was until Kara decided to mention the story of when Lena cleaned up her first diaper blowout, and Eliza started to cackle. 

"I'd never even changed a diaper before and of course my first time would be when your daughter decided to shit all up her back," Lena gagged just thinking about it. 

"Speaking of someone shitting up her back," Alex interrupted, holding up a squirmy baby who happened to have a light brown stain creeping up her backside and seeping down into her tights. 

"I'll take care of her," Eliza got up from her seat and took the baby upstairs. 

"I told you she wouldn't be in that outfit for long," Kara awkwardly broke the silence between them. Kara took Lena's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Are you doing alright? I told you she would love you."

Lena tried to not let her emotions get the best of her and took a deep breath, "Yeah, it just takes some getting used to, I supposed," her voice wavered a little. 

"But you're okay? Because if you're uncomfortable, we can leave. Eliza will understand. She knows she can be a little overbearing at times," Kara offered. 

"No, absolutely not," Lena tried to perk up. "It's just...that was the first time it felt like I got to interact with a mother. I forgot what that was like since my mother died," she felt herself start to tear up some more. "I haven't felt that type of love in a very long time."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," Eliza said out of nowhere, startling the two women. "Lena, I cannot imagine the trauma you've endured and that fact that you've had to go through most of it alone breaks my heart. But you will always have a home here, no matter what." Lena was full-on sobbing at this point. As Eliza approached her, Lena nearly jumped into the older woman's arms, holding on for dear life. Lena relished the moment, having never felt the same comfort in over twenty years. 

Kara felt herself getting choked up but someone crawled into the kitchen demanding some attention and starting squealing. Lena and Eliza broke apart and laughed at Ellie, who tried pulling herself up Kara's legs. Kara retrieved her daughter but when Ellie saw Lena, she immediately reached for her instead.

"It's not like I gave birth to you or anything," Kara feigned disappointment as she handed the baby over. Lena studied Ellie's new outfit. She wore a dark blue onesie that said "Future Scientist" on the front, which of course made Lena smile. She wasn't sure if it was Kara or Eliza's idea. 

"So she's not going to be an award-winning journalist like her mama?" Lena questioned. 

"Nope, I'd rather her innovate and change the world, just like two of my favorite people."

-

Nia was the first of their friends to arrive. Kara quickly took her under her wing at CatCo and she quickly became a member of the family. Alex also may be partially responsible for that since they quickly bonded over telling embarrassing stories about Kara, whether it be about the time Alex caught her masturbating when she was fifteen, or the time when Kara was still Cat Grant's assistant and scheduled a board luncheon at Chipotle. Nia also gave Alex a run for her money when it came to spoiling little Ellie. 

"Another pair of shoes?" Kara questioned as Nia handed over the box. 

"Hey, it's never too early to start her collection."

"It is when she outgrows them before she even gets the chance to wear them." Kara opened the box to see a pair of white, high-top Vans with a rainbow on the sides. "This is about the gayest thing I've ever seen," Kara remarked. 

"Fitting, since there's not a straight person in this family. It's on brand for us," Alex commented. 

"Um, we still have Eliza," Kara reminded her. 

"You don't know that, Kara. I did experimenting in college," Eliza chimed in, which only made Kara shudder as Lena held back a laugh. 

James arrived next with his trusty camera in tow. He's always been the designated photographer of their very dysfunctional holiday photo that almost always ended up with someone who blinked or rolled their eyes while everyone else gave the cheesiest smile. But something shifted when James noticed Lena holding Ellie in the corner. He looked her up and down in what could almost be called a look of disgust and immediately turned to Kara for her to explain. 

Kara joined Lena and wrapped an arm around her waist before introducing her as her girlfriend. While doing so, Kara's face said "do not say something stupid or I'll fuck you up." Lena just stood there awkwardly, as if saying or doing anything would set off a bomb. 

"Well it's lovely to see Kara so happy then," James smiled through gritted teeth. 

"Ignore him," Kara whispered in Lena's ear. "He was close to the whistleblower who outed Lex." Lena's heart dropped into her stomach when she realized what that meant. Lex killed the whistleblower. 

"You didn't think to mention that beforehand?" Lena whispered back, looking back towards James to make sure he couldn't hear. 

"It honestly slipped my mind. Don't worry, I'll keep him in check. He knows you've done nothing wrong, he just gets a little hot headed sometimes."

"Okay," Lena conceded, still not fully believing Kara. 

Maggie was the last to arrive, but she did bring some wine to make up for her tardiness. Alex and Maggie remained good friends after their sudden breakup. They figured there was no reason to be messy about one another, being that the only thing that broke them up was Alex's desire for children while Maggie would never go beyond a cat or a dog. But it was a good situation all around. Alex and Kara both had another support system cheering them on in whatever they chose to do. But as of lately, the Danvers sisters weren't the only ones keeping Maggie around. 

"I didn't think you were going to make it this year!" Nia exclaimed to Maggie as they hugged each other a moment longer than normal. They pulled apart awkwardly. 

"I agreed to do a week of desk duty to pull this off," Maggie explained as Alex and Kara observed in confusion. 

"Well, I'm so happy I get to see you. It's been what, over a month?"

Maggie noticed some nosy Danvers listening in on them, "Yeah, it's been awhile," Maggie awkwardly responded. She looked down at the bottles of wine she still carried, "I'm just gonna..." she looked towards the kitchen as she held the bottles up.

"Oh, um yeah," Nia sent her away before she caught the accusatory smirks from Alex and Kara. Nia just sat back down on the living room couch and pretended to mess with her nails just to avoid them. 

Kara leaned over to Alex, "Did I just see what I think we just saw?"

Alex astonishedly giggled, "Yeah, I think we did."

-

Lena clung to Kara as the day went on, even going as far as joining her in the bathroom. They sat together around the dinner table as the group ate their meal, well at least most of the group. Ellie spent more time playing with her mashed potatoes and flinging pieces of mushy turkey. It was quite the sight, but took enough attention away from the CEO that Lena felt comfortable enough to grab seconds without anyone fixating on her. 

"She eats like her mother," Alex remarked. 

"Does anyone know where Alex's childhood photo album is? Because I seem to recall there being a picture of a young, naked Alex Danvers covered in brownie batter because someone didn't want to listen to me that day," Eliza chimed in, effectively causing Alex to redden in her seat. 

"Ooh, I want to see that," Kelly laughed. Ellie started to get fussy in her seat and started reaching for Lena. Being that Ellie was completely covered in food, Lena couldn't bring herself to pick the baby up, risking the chance of getting food all over herself, so she tried distracting her by attempting to spoon her what was left of her mashed potatoes. The infant wasn't very satisfied in Lena's actions, but it did quiet her down. 

"Oh my goodness!" Eliza shouted, startling the entire group. "We forgot to go around and say what we're thankful for." Lena thought that Eliza was convinced they all committed some awful sin. 

Alex stood up. "I'll go first. First, I'm thankful for you, Kelly. I'd probably be a street rat at this point if it weren't for you. And I'm also thankful for everyone here. It's not often people get such a tight knit group like this." Kelly kissed her on the cheek when she sat back down. 

Nia stood up next. "Well I'm certainly thankful for the fact that Maggie was able to join us today, not that you all aren't amazing," she explained, looking directly at Maggie the entire time. "This family is so bubbly that it's nice having that good ole Sawyer pessimism around," she finished, giggling awkwardly. 

"Smooth," Kara whispered in her ear. 

"Who's next?" Eliza questioned. 

Lena hesitantly stood up. "I'm thankful for the fact it feels like I've got a family for the first time in my life," she willed herself not to get choked up. She felt Kara squeeze her hand, which gave her the courage to finish her thoughts. "Today, I received the first hug from a motherly figure for the first time in over twenty years, and God did I realize how much I missed that. I'm not sure if I've ever been happier and satisfied with my life than I am now. And I also can't leave out Kara and Ellie. Though we've been a part of each others' lives for a short amount of time, it has been the most memorable, thrilling, and best part of my life. I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room at that point, except Ellie, of course, who had no clue what was going. Kara followed Lena and gave a similar speech. "I'll forever be thankful for Lena entering our life. She's made me the happiest I've ever been, asides from giving birth to Ellie and she's an extra set of hands that allows me to get in a nap or two throughout the week. I will always love you, Lena."

Then James stood up. "Well I just want to say that I'm thankful for such loyal friends. Even if they make questionable decisions about their personal lives with total disregard for their friends." Everyone around the table just looked up at him in confusion, but Lena quickly understood where he was going. "But _most of us_ are family. And family is what's most important."

"What exactly are you implying, Olsen?" Maggie surprisingly broke her silence. Death stares now circled the man.

"I'm just saying that sitting at the same table as the person who's responsible for the death of my father kinda stings." James crossed his arms, clearly not fucking around. 

"You need to watch your mouth," Kara warned. Ellie grew anxious in her high chair and started to fuss. 

"I'm just trying to warn you that you need to watch yours and your daughter's back. She's a Luthor. She's more dangerous than any of us could ever comprehend."

"You know she's not, James," Kelly pleaded, hoping to salvage the remainder of their holiday together. The look of astonishment on his face once he realized his own sister was not on his side was almost priceless. 

"James," Lena started, "I know we've just met, but I'm terribly sorry for the loss my family has caused you. I cannot fathom the pain your family has endured but--"

"Oh, don't start with that bullsh--"

The sound of a seven month old baby vomiting interrupted the argument. Without hesitation, Lena scooped Ellie up, not even caring about the vomit she'd soon be covered in, and took her upstairs to clean her off. Nothing like using an infant to escape. Lena quickly rinsed her off before removing the dirty onesie. She dug around in the diaper bag and found a baby blue, zip up sleeper. Once the baby was dealt with, Lena's emotions finally had time to assess themselves, which of course left her a teary mess as she gently rocked Ellie across the guest bedroom.

Lena wound up so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone join her upstairs. "Lee?" She heard Kara softly call from the threshold. Lena didn't dare turn around. She knew that if she made eye contact with her girlfriend, everything would spill out. She heard Kara glide across the room before the blonde wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. The two didn't say anything. They just stared out the window and swayed together, eventually causing Ellie to fall asleep. 

They didn't know how much time had passed once they separated and decided to actually talk. Lena laid Ellie down on the bed before turning to Kara. "I didn't realize Marcus Olsen was their father," she started shakily. 

"There's nothing you could've done about it. You being here wouldn't change anything about the fact," Kara started to explain. "Notice how Kelly never mentioned anything to you or treated you differently?"

"Well her brother could've taken a few notes then," Lena almost giggled, much calmer than she was before. "I just... I should've known. Do they hate me? Everyone downstairs. I can leave if I need to," she offered, having already accepted the fact that James probably turned everyone but Kara against her. 

"Who said anything about leaving?" Kara questioned.

"Well I kinda figured it'd be awkward having us both down there after everything that just happened."

"Sweetie, _we all_ gave him the boot. James left right before I came up here."

Lena didn't know how to process this information. Everything has always been her fault. Every issue with L-Corp, the fact that Lex was in prison, the fact that she couldn't save her biological mother from drowning. No matter what the situation, she always assumed guilt. She'd never experienced what it was like to have so many people on her side. It'd taken so long to get used to having just Kara, but a whole group? It was unfamiliar to Lena. 

The women finally rejoined the rest of the family downstairs after Lena washed the sadness off her face and had a heated, but brief make out session that occurred in the bathroom, since Kara was insistent that they never do anything in front of Ellie, even though she was passed out. Everyone was all smiles as they all gathered in the living room, still leaving space on the sectional couch for Kara and Lena. Kara handed Ellie off to Eliza, who was the queen at keeping babies asleep, before the two women sat down together. Together they watched a random football game which no one really cared about the outcome. But they all watched, laughed, and yelled at the referees regardless of the score. 

Lena snuggled into Kara as she just took it all in and smiled. She's never had a family like this before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm choosing to write out James and leave Winn and J'onn completely out of this fic because I don't think they contribute much to the original plot of the show and I don't want to even think about the problematic actors who portray them. Also I think the best aspect of the show in general is the strong female cast (even when the showrunners purposely diminish and water down their characters) so I want to give them the love they deserve on here. 
> 
> And yes, I've decided to make Maggie and Nia a thing because I make everything and everyone gay even if it makes zero sense. As our least favorite Daxamite would say, "The more the merrier!"


End file.
